Nieoczekiwane zaproszenie
by Shiyagi
Summary: Pewnego pięknego dnia przychodzi do Ciebie list z zaproszeniem do świętowania Dnia Zakochanych. Czy je przyjmiesz? To już zależy od Ciebie i twojego wyboru.


Z okazji walentynek dedykuję ten ff wszystkim żonom panów z KnB. :3  
>Ja wiem, że są za tydzień. Wiem. Ale dwa dni temu dostałam takiej weny, że nie umiałam się dłużej powstrzymać.<br>+ to, że podpisy powinny być z prawej strony, też wiem, niestety edytor tekstu mnie hejci i ciągle wstawia je z lewej, więc niech już tak zostaną.  
>Ostatnio bardzo zaczytuję się w opowiadaniach z paringiem 'GoM x reader', więc postanowiłam napisać coś w podobnym guście. :3 Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Co do listów, polecam przeczytać najpierw ten od postaci, którą lubicie najbardziej – wiecie, żeby się wczuć, choć oczywiście można przeczytać też wszystkie po kolei.<br>A, zapomniałabym –życzę wam wszystkiego najlepszego, drogie panie, z okazji Waleniawtynki.

Jeszcze jedno:  
>[TI] = Twoje Imię.

**Kolejność listów**:  
>1. Kuroko<br>2. Kagami  
>3. Kise<br>4. Aomine  
>5. Akashi<br>6. Midorima  
>7. Murasakibara<p>

* * *

><p>To już jutro ten dzień, huh? Święto zakochanych. W tym roku – również twoje, jednak nie spodziewasz się niczego wielkiego.<br>Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się mylisz i jak bardzo go nie doceniłaś.  
>Twoje rozmyślania o zwyczajności Walentynek przerywa mama, która z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy oświadcza, że przyszedł do ciebie list. Jesteś w szoku – o co chodzi? Kto w ogóle miałby ci wysyłać list, i po co? Nie wystarczy wiadomość na facebooku? Albo sms? O co tu chodzi?<br>Pomalutku wszystko zaczyna ci się rozjaśniać, gdy czytasz, kto jest nadawcą – to on!  
>Nie udaje ci się wytrzymać napięcia, rozrywasz kopertę i wręcz wyrywasz z niej kartkę. A na tej kartce..<p>

* * *

><p><strong> NADAWCA: KUROKO<strong>

_,, Witaj, droga [T/I]_**  
><strong>_Jak się miewasz? Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie dobrze, i, że nie masz żadnych planów na jutro.  
>Pewnie się zastanawiasz, dlaczego właściwie skorzystałem z tak starej formy komunikacji, jak pisanie listów, prawda? Moim zdaniem listy są tak samo piękne, jak prawdziwe książki, i nigdy nie wyjdą z użycia. Poza tym, to całkiem romantyczne, nie sądzisz?<br>W każdym razie, jutro są Walentynki. Chociaż pewnie Ty doskonale o tym wiesz. __Jeśli miałabyś czas i ochotę.. T o może chciałabyś się ze mną jutro zobaczyć? Oczywiście, jeśli to dla ciebie nie problem. Możemy wziąć Nigou na spacer, myślę, że się za Tobą stęsknił. I nie tylko on..  
>Oczywiście, potem poszlibyśmy coś zjeść. Nie chciałbym, żebyś przeze mnie była głodna.<br>Proszę, daj mi znać, jaka jest twoja odpowiedź. I, jeśli chciałabyś porobić coś innego, powiedz od razu – z chęcią cię wysłucham.  
><em>

_Tetsuya" _

* * *

><p><strong> NADAWCA: KAGAMI<strong>

,, _Cześć, [T/I]  
>Err.. Muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, co właściwie pisać. Kuroko mówił, że dziewczyny lubią listy, i na pewno się ucieszysz jeśli coś takiego ode mnie dostaniesz, więc.. Eee.. Cieszysz się?<br>Nie mam za bardzo doświadczenia w pisaniu, bo ostatni list napisałem dawno temu.. I to była prośba do mojego ojca o przysłanie mi pieniędzy – nie odbiera telefonu, a ścigają mnie za czynsz, dasz wiarę?  
>Ale ja nie o tym. Jutro podobno są te.. no.. Walentynki. To mój pierwszy raz, gdy je z kimś obchodzę, i szczerze – nie bardzo wiem, co mam robić.. Ale możesz być pewna, że dam z siebie wszystko!<br>Wspominałaś ostatnio, że chciałabyś, żebym kiedyś coś ci ugotował. Jeśli nadal chcesz – powiedz tylko, na co masz ochotę, a upichcę ci to najlepiej na świecie. Nikt mnie nie pobije w kuchni, przekonasz się o tym!  
>I nie rób sobie żadnych planów na jutro, będziesz cały dzień ze mną.<br>Przyjdę po ciebie rano._

_To.. ten.. do jutra._

_Taiga_"

* * *

><p><strong> NADAWCA: KISE<strong>  
><strong>(załącznik: bransoletka)<strong>

_,, Dzieńdoberek, [T/I]!_(｀・ω・´)"  
><em>Chociaż w sumie to nie wiem, czy ten list dojdzie do ciebie rano, czy wieczorem, ale chciałem się przywitać. Prezent doszedł? Podoba ci się? Jak ją zobaczyłem, to od razu pomyślałem o Tobie. Mam nadzieję, że się cieszysz na jutro, bo ja jestem tak szczęśliwy, że nie mogę usiedzieć na miejscuuu! <em>_ Od Kasamatsu-senpai obrywam raz za razem, coś jeszcze wspominał, że kwiatuszkuję. Nie rozumiem, o co mu chodzi.  
>Ale tam, mniejsza od niego, wiesz, że jutro jesteś cała moja? Znaczy, cały dzień będziemy razem? Wiesz? <em>_ Zabiorę cię gdzie tylko chcesz! No dobra, do kina na horror to może niezbyt.. Chyba, że będziesz mnie trzymała za rękę cały seans – z Tobą mogę oglądać nawet horror o dżdżownicach, i tak będzie fajnie!  
>Także nie planuj sobie nic, dobrzeee? Bo jeśli cię nie zobaczę, to nie wiem, jak to wytrzymam..<br>Już się nie mogę doczekać! __ Także więc pędzę wrzucić ten list do skrzynki, a jutro.. spodziewaj się mnie. Nie wiesz gdzie. Nie wiesz jak. Nie wiesz kiedy. Ale się spodziewaj._

_Wystraszyłem? Huhuhu, ale musisz mieć teraz piękną minę! Także więc wyczekuj jutro swojego mistrza romantyzmu. Nie będziesz żałowała._

_ Twój na zawsze  
><em>_ Ryōta  
><em>

_PS. Wyśpij się, to dobre dla cery. Ja chyba będę miał z tym problem – nie wiem, czy ci to mówiłem, ale myślenie o tobie sprawia, że nie mogę spać."_

* * *

><p><strong>NADAWCA: AOMINE<br>(załącznik: bilety do kina)**_  
><em>

_,, [T/I], słuchaj.. ee..  
>Cholera, chyba nie tak to leciało. Gdzieś zgubiłem ściągę od Satsuki.. A co mi tam, raz się żyje, najwyżej mnie nazwiesz idiotą bo nawet nie umiem napisać listu. Ale wiedz, że się staram.<br>Jakby gdzieś był kleks czy co to wybacz, jestem trochę senny, i ledwo widzę, co piszę.  
>Nie masz żadnych planów na jutro, no nie? Co ja się pytam, pewnie, że nie masz – idziesz do kina z zajebistym mną, i to nie podlega żadnej dyskusji. Zanim coś powiesz – wcale nie wybrałem tego filmu ze względu na cycki głównej bohaterki! To twoje są najlepsze. Powiedz jedno słowo, a zaopiekuję się nimi jak nikt na świecie..<br>I nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby mi zwrócić pieniądze za twój bilet! Możesz mi się odpłacić w naturze._

_Dobra, dobra, żartowałem, okej? W każdym razie, dopilnuję, żeby jutro było zajebiście._  
><em>Pamiętaj – jedynym, który może cię najbardziej uszczęśliwić, jestem ja.<em>

_To narazie._  
><em> Daiki"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NADAWCA: AKASHI<br>(załącznik: imienne zaproszenie na firmowy bankiet)**

_,, Najdroższa [T/I],  
>niniejszym pragnę cię poinformować, że przyjadę po ciebie jutro wieczorem. Myślę, że nie muszę dodawać, żebyś odpowiednio się przygotowała. Zabieram cię na firmowy bankiet mojego ojca – chce poznać moją narzeczoną. Pierścionka jeszcze nie mogę ci dać, ale podkreślam – <em>_jeszcze__.. Próbowałem mu wytłumaczyć, że jesteśmy za młodzi na ślub, ale sama rozumiesz, jak to jest – jego zdaniem jestem w najlepszym wieku do zostania czyimś narzeczonym. A szczerze – nie chcę mieć i nie będę miał innej poza Tobą.  
>Żeby ci wynagrodzić kilka godzin spędzonych na niekoniecznie ciekawych rozmowach o willach, finansach i żonach, po wszystkim zabiorę cię na kolację. Przygotowałem dla Ciebie coś specjalnego.<br>Z pewnością będziesz zadowolona. A jeśli nie – i tak zrobię wszystko, żebyś była. W końcu nie mogę z Tobą przegrać.  
><em>

_ Seijūrō_  
><em>PS. Zawiadomiłem już twoich rodziców, że nie będzie Cię na noc w domu. Oczekuj najlepszego.. ''<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NADAWCA: MIDORIMA<strong>

,,_Witaj, [T/I]__  
><em>_Postanowiłem, że na jutro umówię się z Tobą listownie, wolę klasyczne rozwiązania od elektroniki.  
>I żebyś sobie nie myślała Bóg wie czego, jutro są Walentynki, ale ja ich nie obchodzę, po prostu..<br>Według Oha-Asy jutro moim szczęśliwym przedmiotem jest najbliższa mi osoba. I dlatego, żebym nie miał pecha, będziesz ze mną cały dzień.  
>Właśnie tak. I nie oddalaj się ode mnie za bardzo, bo może mi się stać coś złego.<br>I nie mów, że jestem tsundere, głupia, wcale nie jestem! To tylko dla mojego własnego dobra.  
>Okej, dla twojego też, bo twój znak jest na ostatnim miejscu, więc z pewnością moja obecność dobrze na ciebie wpłynie. Bardzo dbam o swoje szczęśliwe przedmioty, więc możesz być pewna, że jutro zadbam o Ciebie – ale tylko dlatego, że Oha-Asa mi tak każe, rozumiemy się?<em>

_To do jutra._

____Z miłoś.. Z POWAŻANIEM,_____  
>Shintarou."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NADAWCA: MURASAKIBARA<strong>

_,, __[T/I]__  
><em>_Muro-chin mi powiedziaał, że jutro są walentynki i powinienem do ciebie z tej okazji coś miłego napisać i gdzieś cię zaprosić.. __  
><em>_Obiecałaś, że kiedyś zrobisz mi ciasto truskawkowe.. To zrobisz? Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proooszę, zrób mii!__Będę grzeczny, nie zjem za dużo, trochę ci zostawię i nawet cię nakarmię! I pogramy w Pocky. Kupiłem ostatnio twoje ulubione, czekoladowe.. Ale uprzedzam – nie wygrasz ze mną, to ja pierwszy cię pocałuję! A, racja, ja pierwszy odgryzę – Muro-chin mówił, że w tej grze wcale nie chodzi o to, żeby się całować, ale jak chcesz, to też możemy. Ja tam chętnie._

_Tylko zróóóób mi ciastoooo, proooooooooooszę. Nikt tak nie piecze jak Ty! Twoimi ciastkami mógłbym się zajadać do końca życia, ale takiego dużego ciasta to mi nigdy nie upiekłaś.. A obiecałaś._

_Ja tobie też coś przygotuję, nie martw się. Postaram się, żeby było zjadalne!_

_Atsushi_"

* * *

><p>Nie mogłaś się nie uśmiechnąć pod nosem. Już wiesz, że starał się jak mógł, by jak najlepiej poinformować cię o jutrzejszym dniu. I, że to będzie niezwykły dzień.<p>

* * *

><p>To jak, czyje zaproszenie przyjmiecie?<p> 


End file.
